


Fingolfin to Anaire

by Himring



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, Feast of Reuniting, Mereth Aderthad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24045112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himring/pseuds/Himring
Summary: At the Feast of Reuniting, Fingolfin finds himself missing Anaire.
Relationships: Anairë/Fingolfin | Ñolofinwë
Comments: 12
Kudos: 26





	Fingolfin to Anaire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Grundy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grundy/gifts).



> Inspired by Grundy's request for: Something sweet with Fingolfin/Anairë.  
> Only it sort of went off-piste and became quite wistful...

I cannot wish you were here,

because you would have had to come here through Ice and the darkness,

and although the fire in your heart is no less than anyone’s,

I cannot wish you were here.

Although in my land of Hisilome,

I miss you at every turn,

because I have not seen your face in the light of the Sun,

because I cannot show you the flowers of Middle-earth growing,

I cannot wish you were here.

Yet I wish you were here,

that you could see the gleaming waters of Ivrin,

that you could share the songs’ flow and the music,

the unlooked-for friendship of strangers—

we two might drink from one glass,

we might dance the night through.

When Turukano lifts Itarille high above his head,

when Irisse shouts with laughter,

when Findekano runs to meet them,

almost I think you see them, too,

almost I think you are here,

almost….

**Author's Note:**

> Quenya names, because the addressee is Anaire:  
> Hisilome - Hithlum, Turukano -Turgon, Itarille - Idril, Irisse - Aredhel, Findekano - Fingon


End file.
